The present disclosure relates to terminal devices, methods, and programs.
In recent years, terminal devices configured to perform an authentication process of a user have been developed to protect information. An operation of the terminal device configured to perform the authentication process is possible after the user is authenticated.
JP 2008-287702A discloses the terminal device configured to perform user authentication. Operation control of the terminal device according to JP 2008-287702A is performed by carrying out fingerprint authentication using a liquid crystal panel.